1. Description of the Prior Art
In the reproduction of large metal or synthetic sheet loft drawings and body drafts, it is customary to ship the completed drawings to a special facility for photographic processing to make the necessary reproductions. Drawings of this nature are generally made on large sheets of suitably coated aluminum, synthetic sheets or the like and the shipping and handling for purposes of making reproductions is a relatively expensive process, particularly as the risk of damage and the possibility of temperature and humidity changes may cause distortions. Portable exposure machines have been proposed heretofore, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,292,668; 2,550,640; 3,254,586; and 3,385,192. However, such machines involve transportation problems if it is desired to use them at multiple locations, and they still do not readily serve to maintain close contact between the film and the drawing for accurate reproduction.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in portable photographic exposure apparatus of the type generally used to expose large sheets of film which are laid on large loft drawings, body drafts and the like for production of accurate photographic reproductions.